1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an engine control device for suppressing a rise in engine speed when an engine is started.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a small watercraft or a automobile equipped with an engine, the engine may make a noise or vibrate because of an abrupt rise of the engine speed at starting. Various devices and methods have been developed to suppress such an abrupt rise in engine speed at starting.
One such system utilizes a method in which some of the cylinders are stopped or the fuel supply to the engine is cut off during starting. The device includes a start detector for detecting engine start, a warming-up condition detector for detecting the warming-up condition of the engine, and a controller. When the start detector detects an engine start, the controller controls the engine such that some cylinders are prevented from firing until appropriate conditions are detected by the warming-up condition detector. This allows suppression of an abrupt rise in engine speed at starting.